FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pup a Doodle Do
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pup a Doodle Do." Review Title Card: Has Marshall on it in a standard pose with a standard background. Analysis: Yep, expected nothing special. Scene 1: Episode starts with a shot of the Lookout from outside. The camera cuts directly to the “Lobby” of the Lookout, where Skye and Marshall are playing Pup Pup Boogie. Chickaletta then enters, and starts dancing with Marshall. Marshall says she’s doing the “Cluck-Cluck Boogie”, as Skye laughs. Skye then warns Marshall that the hard part is coming, “the spin”. Skye, and then Marshall start to spin. As Marshall is spinning, Chickaletta grabs onto him, but jumps off instantly, and Skye and Marshall crash into each other. Chickaletta gets up first, and starts playing as Marshall on the game, and doing a decent job at it, much to Skye and Marshall’s amazement. Mayor Goodway then enters, worrying about where Chickaletta went. She grabs her and puts her back in her purse, and says that they have a big day as the “Hello, Adventure Bay!” show is coming to do an interview with the Mayor. She says that Chickaletta will talk about city history while she (The Mayor) clucks happily. The pups laugh, it really wasn’t that funny. Analysis: **1/4, The Mayor’s little line messup wasn’t as funny as I’m sure the writers intended it to be. It wouldn’t surprise me if the children watching this show missed it completely. As for other parts of the scene, all the voice acting was fine, and it was nice to see Pup Pup Boogie make an appearance. Scene 2: A statue is seen through a camera, as the Mayor exclaims it’s her grandfather “Grover Goodway”. She then notices that the statue had a filth on where the pants should be. She then starts to clean the statue, as the actually camera for the show switches to the episode itself, and not the camera for “Hello, Adventure Bay!” After the Mayor cleans the statue, she continues to talk, but notices almost immediately that Chickaletta escaped from her purse! She starts to look around for the chicken. The camera immediately cuts to Ryder, whom is playing catch with Zuma and Chase. His phone rings, and the Mayor calls him and asks him to help find her purse chicken. As Ryder calls the pups, we see Rubble sleeping, until he is awoken by his tag. The screen is cut into 4 parts, with Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Rubble all acknowledging that Ryder needs them. Marshall insists that he does one more tail spin. He spins himself into the elevator, making all the pups spin along with him. Analysis: **1/2, Just like this episode, I’m doing this review in a rush. There were a couple of decent moments, but nothing that too much caught the eye. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his net incase they need to catch her. Marshall is needed to use his ladder incase Chickaletta has gotten herself somewhere high. Scene 3: Mayor is trying to call Chickaletta, when Ryder, Chase, and Marshall show up. Ryder says to the Mayor that they will find her, but Chase just needs her scent. Chase says “Where does she like to hang out?” Great line delivery there. Mayor Goodway gives Chase her purse, and Chase sticks his face into it to get the chicken’s scent. A feather is on Chase’s nose when he gets his face out of the purse, making him sneeze, and his head gets stuck in the purse, and Marshall pulls it off of him. Chase then starts to sniff in the direction he believes Chickaletta went off to. Analysis: ***, A couple of great lines and Marshall actually saved this scene. On a very basic episode that just seems like the usual day on the job for the writers, it’s good to have a few good line deliveries, and Chase and even Marshall did just that in this scene Scene 4: Chickaletta is walking towards the sandpit by the beach, and finds a half-eaten sandwich on a table. A seagull, with pizza in its mouth, flies by, and drops the pizza in the straw of the big lemonade cup, so she flies up to get it. Queue the PAW Patrol members for this episode to show up, and notice Chickaletta up there. Ryder tells Marshall to get his ladder. Analysis: **, Short and plays a semi-important part to the episode. Scene 5: Marshall puts his ladder up to get Chickaletta down. The Mayor then runs over to Ryder, which he tells her that they have found Chickaletta. Ryder points Chickaleta out to the Mayor. The Mayor says that he needs to get her down, because she “can’t eat pizza”, that’s pretty funny actually. The camera crew for “Hello, Adventure Bay” shows up as well and captures this whole thing. As Marshall reaches the top of his ladder, he calls Chickaletta out, and she jumps on his head, and sends him falling down his ladder. When they get closer to the ground, Chickaletta jumps off of Marshall onto a bread truck, which has plastic pieces of bread on the top of it, obviously fooling Chickaletta. The Mayor screams for Chickaletta to come back. Marshall lands in his truck, and says “I’m good”, with good line delivery by the Voice Actor. The Mayor gets in the camera crew’s truck, and Ryder and the pups get in their own vehicles, and they follow the bread truck. Analysis: ***, Even the Mayor had a funny segment here. Marshall delivered a nice line, so that was good too. It’s nice to see Chickaletta get an episode all on herself, that was needed for some character development. Now we know she likes sandwiches, pizza, and bread! Scene 6: The truck drives by Farmer Yumi’s, and Chickaletta jumps off into Yumi’s driveway. She finds the pen of chickens, and jumps into it. Ryder and the pups arrive at Yumi’s, and go to the chicken pen. Marshall goes deeper into the pen, and gets surrounded by chickens. Ryder says “Eh, birds really do like him”. Good line. Chase laughs, and then calls out any chickens that “normally lives in a purse”. The Mayor arrives, and points out that there are a lot of chickens here. She says that Chickaletta wears a little ankle bracelet. She opens the gate to the pen, and all the chickens fly out, and surround Bettina. The Mayor sees Chickaletta, who is on Bettina. Bettina gets scared, and runs off. The Mayor says to follow the cow. Ryder tells Chase to use his net to round up all the chickens, while he gets Bettina and Chickaletta. Marshall gets distracted, and runs after a chicken, leaping at it. He catches it, but is then caught by Chase’s net. He says “I got one, and you got me!” Great line. Chase gives one of his trademark chuckles to end the scene. Analysis: ***1/4, Some nice lines and Chase just being Chase helped this scene. There’s not really much else I can say, just this scene catches me every time because it fits so well with the episode. Scene 7: Ryder and the crew’s truck are following Bettina, who is now on the big bridge in front of the Lookout. Chickaletta is still with Bettina, but she flies up to join some Seagulls on one of the ledges of the bridge. Bettina, Ryder, and a camera man all watch to make sure she doesn’t fall. Chase and Marshall then show up. Ryder tells Marshall that they need his ladder, but the Mayor turns him down, and says there is no need. She then gets on the railing, and calls Chickaletta to her. She then loses her balance, and starts to fall, to which Ryder quickly tells Chase to use his net to catch her, which turns out to be a success. However, the Mayor couldn’t catch Chickaletta, and she is going to fall right into the water, and she can’t swim! Ryder immediately calls Zuma, and tells him to meet them down at the Bay. Ryder starts to drive off to the Bay, with Zuma now in tow. Zuma shoots out his boey, and catches Chickaletta, and Ryder takes her out of the water, embracing Zuma. Analysis: **1/2, A little bias, but it was great to see Zuma be in this boring episode. Not much has been special about this episode, and I will easily forget about it by the time I review 10 more episodes. Nothing much to this scene, but it was the usual kids show build-up-and-solve-easily trick. Scene 8: Ryder gives Chickaletta back to the Mayor, and she thanks him, and kisses the Chicken multiple times. She apologizes to the camera man for “ruining his TV show”, but he says it was great, as he captured action, comedy, and drama, and you can never rescue too many chickens. Chase says “I’m not too sure about that”, and sneezes due to his allergies to feathers. Great line delivery. Analysis: **, Decent resolution to the episode. The best part was Chase’s line delivery by far, but this scene could have been far worse than it was. Scene 9: Ryder tells the pups that they were all extra good, and asks them if they want to watch “Hello, Adventure Bay!” All the pups happily jump up and down, which Ryder assumes is a yes. Certain scenes from the episode are played on the big screen. Note that they are all from the perspective of the viewers of the PAW Patrol episode (You and I), instead of the perspective of the camera man. Marshall says “Ryder, watching ourselves is so much fun. Why can’t all our adventures be on TV?” Ryder says “You never know Marshall.” He laughs, and that’s how the episode ends. Analysis: ****, Breaking the 4th wall is always something controversial, but it isn’t going to be for a kids show. However, it still is to me. Breaking the 4th wall means to basically mention the Show or Movie you are in to the other characters, acting as if there is a 4th wall to the show instead of the “3 walls the viewers can see” (Referring to a play-styled performance). That was a great touch, and it probably one of my favorite moments of the show. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. The average for the scenes is (2.72 * 2 =) 5.44, but there were a few good segments and lines in the episode that made me want to bring the final analysis rating up. The breaking the 4th wall part also brought it up as well. For everything else about the episode, read above, there's no reason for me to restate all of that stuff. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chickaletta - Never made me angry in this episode, and was featured the most and got some character development. 2. Chase - Gave some good lines and was a major part of the episode. 3. (Tie) Marshall - Gave some good lines and had the breaking the 4th wall segment. 3. (Tie) Ryder - Had some good parts in the episode and deserves to be on here because of the Breaking the 4th wall segment. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.69 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode